Presently, displays used in retail and other sales establishments are usually pre-constructed. These pre-constructed display systems are impossible to change and make it less desirable to customize the displays of items, products, or goods. Where such pre-constructed display systems are customized to a particular product, they may be wasteful because they may have time limited use or may become worn over time and, thus, unappealing.
Where attempts to make such display systems more disposable have been made, these systems have been unsatisfactory in some respect. For instance, the more disposable a display systems, the more difficult it can be to maintain and the more likely it will break because it is—by definition—less substantial. For example, it is undesirable to display heavy items, such as soup cans, on these more disposable-type displays because they cause sagging and potential for collapse.
There is a need for low cost, reusable, and customizable display systems for retail or other sales outlets to display items, products, goods.